Slapper Soames
Slapper Soames is a DC Comics villain who served as the primary antagonist of Green Lantern/Green Arrow Vol 2 77, he is a symbolism of real-world oppression of the working class during the time period of the comic (like many of the villains in the Green Lantern/Green Arrow series) Biography Slapper Soames was a heartless criminal who seized control over a mining community in rural North America, hiring a personal army of former Nazi soldiers to mercilessly beat and intimidate workers, turning them into slaves with no real rights other than those Slapper felt like giving them. He was a highly sadistic man and took pride in the mistreatment he regularly bestowed upon the working class. Slapper lived in luxury in a heavily-guarded fort while the miners lived in growing misery, eventually this prompted a planned revolt against Slapper, this would cause Slapper to begin a plan of his own to end the revolt, using his authority he staged a kangaroo-court to convict a local man of crimes worthy of being hanged over (because his singing inspired the miners against Slapper's cruelty). While imprisoned the man learned from Slapper himself that he was actively trying to provoke further riots from the workers so he had an excuse to kill or imprison more, thus sending a strong message about any further resistance. Luckily for the miners Slapper's criminal empire was eventually toppled when Green Lantern and Green Arrow stumbled upon the area, taking sides with the miners they managed to overpower Slapper's army and Slapper himself was ultimately punched out by Green Lantern. It was later revealed that Slapper and his army were convicted for their crimes and likely spent a good number of years behind bars. Powers And Abilities While Slapper had no superhuman powers he was a highly sadistic and ruthless criminal who had his own personal army - his abode was also heavily-fortified and he clearly had many resources as his army had a number of military-grade weapons such as machine-guns, gas-missiles and more. Due to the number of thugs and weapons he had amassed he was able to inspire fear but he was also a manipulative man who knew how to provoke people so as to orchestrate events to his own favor. He also had some degree of influence over local law-enforcement as he managed to get an innocent man sentenced to hanging. After the fall of his empire however he clearly lost all previous authority and is now powerless and imprisoned. Trivia *The inclusion of his mercenaries being Nazi war criminals was an unusual choice, due to the fact the war had been over for nearly 20 plus years at the time of publication. It was likely added just to make the already evil organization seem even more inhuman. *Slapper has many stereotypes of a "hillbilly" despite his primary victims being the same, he is also a surprisingly despicable character for being in a single story, planning to kill multiple characters and being more than proud of his cruelty. Category:Sadists Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Symbolic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Pure Evil